The Hidden Warrior
by PeterPangoteatenbyacremepie
Summary: Dani Takashi is a master thief and Pickpocket. She comes from a family of Mafia members and her family is out for a member of the host club. When a hands on mission presents itself, she jumps at the chance to take it. Nothing can get in the way of her completing the mission. Except maybe, getting to know the host club. (sorry if this stinks as a summary.)
1. Prolougue:The Finding

Hey everyone, Peter Pan here. So this is my first story that I've actually sat down and written. I'm a bit nervous to see what you guys think, but here you go.

oh yea and i do not won ouran in any way. i just own my OC's.

I walked down the street as any normal person would, looking like they have somewhere to be. But here's the catch I'm not normal. My name is dani takahashi. I am a master pickpocket and i am currently looking for my next prey. Already today I have collected 300 yen from 4 people. _'they look loaded' _I thought. I made my move toward them. It was a group of 6 young men and 1 girl. The young men definitely came from money. They weren't going that fast since the tall blonde one was yelling about being with the whole family or something another. I crept behind two twins and took both their wallets quickly falling back into a reasonable position behind them. I pocketed their wallets and went for the blonde making an idiot for himself.

_'Damn he's gonna be harder cause he's moving so much.' _I thought. He finally calmed down enough for me to make his move. I made quick work and fell back. I suddenly had a suspicious feeling. _'I need to work fast, ok last one. The small blonde child.' _I thought. I crept up to him while they were at a crosswalk. The feeling kept getting worse, but as a criminal you learn to pass of that feeling. Suddenly I was pushed into an alley way. I did a backflip and landed in a crouch position with one hand balancing me on the ground. I stood up thinking it was over. Once I got up a force pushed me into the wall. _'ah god, that's gonna leave a few bruises.'_ I thought trying to feel how my back is. I saw someone coming at me, so I did what I should've done after I felt that presence. I fled to safer ground. I ran to the wall, climbed the garbage bin, then hopped the fire escape going to the roof. Once there I looked at him from the shadows.

He seemed to follow my moves up till there, turned around and strode off. i looked at myself as well as I could and noticed that I was bleeding on my leg. _'oh well, it shows that I worked hard for the prize. Speaking of which…' _I prodded my pockets finally feeling something small and square. I pulled out a pink wallet and opened it up. I stared at it with a smirk, staring back at me was the face of none other than mitskuni haninozuka. "so I finally found you." I whispered to myself.

So that was kinda like the prolougue/chapter 1. Anyway, Please review if you like it. I'll feel more inclined to keep writing it. Also tell me how it was. Thanks for reading, Stay Tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Before the mission

**Hello again.**

**It's me Peter Pan. Thank you to my 1 reviewer, I hope this chapter there will be more though. I also want to thank those that favorited it. You guys made me pumped to upload this. So enough with the authors note, onto the story.**

The limo pulled up to my godfather's estate. He wasn't really my godfather. He was actually my grandfather, but he insisted I called him godfather. He always did say that there is no such thing as family when you're in the mafia. I got out and immediately went to his study. I knocked and my father opened the door.

"Oh hi father, "I said. "Hello Dani, please come in." I walked in and sat in the chair in front of his desk. "so my child, how did you do today?" godfather said. "Well I made 300 yen and found the location of Mitskuni Hanninozuka," as I said that I place the 4 wallets of the common people and held up the wallet of mitskuni with the picture facing him. He took the wallets and emptied out the contents. Father immediately cleaned up the emptied wallets and put them on the for sale pile. "How does finding the location of a Mitskuni Hanninozuka help us with anything?" he asked looking at me in question. "Well if I am not mistaken a certain person named Takashi Morinozuka has relations to this so called mitskuni Hanninozuka." I looked at him with a smirk on both my eyes and mouth. "How could you gain information from a little pickpocketing session, its taking our researchers over 5 years to do this job," He asked with anger in his voice. "Well obviously I did what the researchers couldn't; I went into the field and handpicked every person's wallet, till finding the blessed wallet." I say with anger creeping into my voice. We stared off each other, neither gaze withering till finally godfather looks at father. "Ok since we have located Morinozuka, you will infiltrate and kill the prey. Got it?" my father bows to my godfather and says, "Yes, I understand. I will not return until all of his blood is drained from his body." "Good, because if you failed you have better be dead, and if you're not." He trailed off, and then started again. "Well let's just say you would be upon returning here." Godfather says looking at his paperwork. "Ok your dismissed dani, dinner is in one hour." With that he dismissed me and I walked out shocked and angered. I went to my bathroom and addressed the wounds. From the looks of it the mysterious shadow had slashed my leg, bruised my left shoulder and from the feel of it, gave me an unnecessary back crack.

"Knock, knock," comes a voice from my right. I look over at the door that leads in from the hallway and I see my best friend Aaron. "Hey Aaron," I say beckoning him to come in. Aaron was probably 17 while I was 16. We don't know his true age since we picked him off the street. He has dirty blonde hair with deep chocolate eyes. He has a strong muscular build and is pretty pale. "So I see this mission was physically demanding." He says in referring to my injuries. "Yea I had someone ruff me up for pickpocketing their friend. I do have some good news though." I say turning to him. "Oh please enlighten me." He says with an excited grin. "I have found the location of Takashi Morinozuka." I say smiling a wide smile. "Oh my glob, no way." This is why I love Aaron, he so interesting. "Yep, but godfather is sending my father to do the job. I'm worried." I say looking at him with my sad eyes. "Your fathers a seasoned professional, he will be fine." Aaron says comfortingly. Just then a maid comes and tells us it's time for dinner. We go down and join the people sitting around. Dinner time is usually just us four. Me, Aaron, father, and godfather. We sat and ate in silence.

"Aaron in the absence of my son you will be my assistant until he returns from his mission." Godfather says after a few minutes of silence. I look at him with growing anger. 'Why not me? I have done much better. I was even the one that found the information.' Choosing impulse over thought I spoke out. "Why is father going?" I ask godfather looking at him trying to stay calm. "He is the best we have and with a mission this large, I trust him." He answers plainly. "But he's already done his time, when i was unable to fight. In fact his life was endangered for 3 years while I trained. He has brought great honor to us and now it's time for a new generation to fight. I say send me instead." "Send you? Maybe that attacker hit you too hard on the head. Sending a girl to do a man's job-" "so what if it's a man's job? I am just as capable of doing this." I yell at him getting up from my seat. "You will never do a job like this, so give it up." He says yelling at me. I grab my knife and throw it at his arm. He catches it but barely. I storm off to my room.

Sometime later Aaron came in; I was in deep thought and didn't notice him till he was sitting beside me on the bed. "Dani I know you're mad and I get that you are formulating a plan. I just want to say I support you in whatever you do." He says "good because I'm going alone, I'll do the mission and return proving my worth." I say looking at him. "Good, I will wait for you here." He gets up and looks at me, "now go what you need to do."

**So what do you guys think? i have up to chapter 4 written and I realize that a lot of my chapters are really short. Oh well. I won't be updating or anything this whole weekend. I need to do family stuff. Anyway please review and criticism is encouraged. Make it nice though. ok bye.**


End file.
